Arriving at Elsa's palace/Elsa strikes Anna and Ryan
This is where our heroes arrive at Elsa's palace and Elsa strikes Anna and Ryan in their hearts takes place in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of Frozen. then see Kristoff, Anna, Sven, Olaf and our heroes Ryan Heretic: Okay, you see, we need to defeat Starscream, Alter and their Inquisitors. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah, he's right. Kristoff: Wait. You came here to find out how to defeat an angry engine, a giant alien robot and an army of Inquisitors? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. Kristoff: So, how exactly are you planning to stop this weather? Anna: Oh. I am gonna talk to my sister. Kristoff: That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister? Anna: Yep. Kristoff: So, you're not at all afraid of her? Anna: Why would I be? Olaf: Yeah. I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever. Oh. Look at that. I've been impaled. Twilight Sparkle: We've made it. Anna: What now? Kristoff: Mmm... It's too steep. I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains. Anna: Says who? Kristoff: Hmm? What are you doing? Anna: I'm going to see my sister. Kristoff: You're gonna kill yourself. Ryan Heretic: Oh, boy. Kristoff: I wouldn't put my foot there. Anna: You're distracting me. Kristoff: Or there. How do you know Elsa even wants to see you? Anna: All right. I'm just blocking you out because I gotta concentrate, here. Kristoff: You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone. Anna: Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you. Kristoff: I'm not alone. I have friends, remember? Anna: You mean, the love experts? Kristoff: Yes, the love experts. Mac Grimborn: Seriously? Anna: Ah... Please tell me we're almost there. Ono: No. Anna: Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here? Kristoff: Hang on. Olaf: Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you wanted to go. Anna: Ha-ha! Thank goodness. Catch! Thanks. That was like a crazy trust exercise. All: Whoa. Kristoff: Now, that's ice. I might cry. Anna: Go ahead. I won't judge. Kristoff: All right, take it easy, boy. Come here. I got you. Okay. You stay right here, buddy. Flawless. Olaf: Knock. Just knock. Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock? knocks on the door and it opens Bunga: Un-Bunga-lievable. Princess Anna: Oh. It opened. That's a first. Janja: Come on, fellas! Let's go. Ryan Heretic: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa! I don't think you could go in. Last time Anna introduced her to a guy, Elsa froze everything. Princess Anna: He's right. Ryan Heretic: I would go with Anna and see if Elsa is here. Cheezie: And who put you in charge? Ryan Heretic: I don't know. Maybe you can come in if you need to. Princess Anna: Just give us a minute. Mzingo: Not without putting it to a vote. Ryan Heretic: It will be a minute, Olaf will count up to 60 and you will come out. Meg Griffin (EG): Please? Mac Grimborn: Okay. Good luck. and Ryan go in Olaf: One, two. Olaf And Kristoff: Three. Janja: sighs Four. Ryan is impressed Princess Anna: Elsa? It's me. Anna. Ryan Heretic: And me, Ryan. slides Whoa. Elsa: offscreen Guys. see her Princess Anna: Whoa. Elsa. You look.. different. It's a good different. And this place is amazing. Elsa: Yeah. Ryan Heretic: Impressive. And I did like you as what you are, Elsa. The Snow Queen. Elsa: Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of. Ryan Heretic: Listen, about what happened... Anna: I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd have known... Elsa: No, no, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize, but you should probably go. Please. Anna: But I just got here. Ryan Heretic: So do I. On Mac's behalf of course. Elsa: You belong down in Arendelle. Ryan Heretic: That makes so sense. Princess Anna: So do you. Elsa: No, Anna, I belong here, alone. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anyone. Ryan Heretic: Well, when you put it that way.... Princess Anna: Actually about that... Olaf: offscreen Sixty! Janja: offscreen Come on, boys! Elsa: Wait. What's that? and our heroes enter Olaf: Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! Elsa: Olaf? Olaf: You built me. Remember that? Elsa: And you're alive? Olaf: Um, I think so? Chungu: Whoa! Elsa? Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, Chungu! Meg Griffin (EG): Who is that female in the blue dress? Ryan Heretic: Don't worry, Meg. She is the Snow Queen. Meg Griffin (EG): You mean like the..? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. Mac Grimborn: gasps Meg Griffin (EG): And Elsa is the queen? And the Snow Queen? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. (EG) kneels to Elsa as her words Meg Griffin (EG): Your majesty. Ryan and I gravel at your feet. Elsa: Sorry? Ryan Heretic: It's not gravel, it's grovel. That and bowing. And I do like Elsa as the queen. Cheezie: You have nothing to worry about, Your Highness. Cause you already know us hyenas. Ryan Heretic: And that includes ponies, birds and Jedi like me and Meg, my girlfriend. Mzingo: Motion to allow Queen Elsa to join Parliamentary procedures already in progress. Ryan Heretic: You are in, Mzingo. Meg Griffin (EG): Olaf is just like that snowman you built. Princess Anna: When we were kids. Elsa: Yeah. Princess Anna: So we were so close. We can be like that again. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. It will be like me with your sister, Elsa. she reminders one fateful night Young Anna: Catch me! Young Elsa: Slow down! runs to her Young Elsa: Anna! flashback ends Elsa: No. We can't. Goodbye, everyone. Princess Anna: Elsa, wait. Elsa: No, I'm just trying to protect you. Ryan Heretic: Elsa, listen to reason. I could help you with your problem. Elsa: Ryan, please. You know I'm trying to protect both you and Anna. Princess Anna: You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. nods and follows Elsa with Anna Princess Anna: Please don't shut me out again. Ryan Heretic: Please don't slam the door~ You don't have to keep your distance anymore~ Princess Anna: Cause for the first time in forever~ I finally understand~ For the first time in forever~ Ryan Heretic: We can fix this hand in hand~ Princess Anna: We can head down this mountain together. Ryan Heretic: You don't have to live in fear~ Cause for the first time in forever~ Princess Anna: I will be here~ Elsa: Anna. Please go back home~ Your life awaits~ Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates~ Ryan Heretic: Yeah, but-- Elsa: I know. You mean well~ But leave me be~ Yes, I'm alone~ But I'm alone and free~ Just stay away and you'll be safe from me~ Ryan Heretic: Actually, we're not~ Elsa: What do you mean we're not?~ Princess Anna: I get the feeling you don't know~ Elsa: What do I not know?~ Ryan Heretic: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep... snow~ Elsa: What? Princess Anna: You kinda set off an eternal winter everywhere. Elsa: Everywhere? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. She has a point, there. Princess Anna: It's okay. You can just unfreeze it. Elsa: No, I can't! I-I don't know how. Princess Anna: Sure you can. I know you can. Ryan Heretic: Anna's right. I hope you can do it, Elsa. Ryan starts to sing Ryan Heretic: Cause for the first time in forever~ Elsa: Oh~ I'm such a fool, I can't be free~ Princess Anna: That's it, Ryan. Ryan Heretic: You don't have to be afraid~ Elsa: No escape from the storm inside of me~ Princess Anna: We can work this out together~ Elsa: Can't control the curse~ Princess Anna: We'll reverse the storm you made~ Elsa: Oh, Anna, please, you'll only make things worst!~ Ryan Heretic: Don't Panic~ Elsa: There's so much fear~ Princess Anna: We'll Make the sun shine bright~ Elsa: You're not safe here~ Ryan Heretic: We can face this thing together~ Elsa: No! Princess Anna: We can change this winter weather~ Elsa: vocalising Ryan and Anna: And everything will be alright~ Elsa: I CAN'T!!!!!!~ strikes Ryan and Anna in the chest with her ice powers Ryan Heretic: Merlin OUUCH!!! his chest and falls onto his knees I got hit. gasps Ryan Heretic: Elsa... I feel a cold in my heart. Rani offscreen Ryan! Anna! heroes run to them Ryan Heretic: Rani, I'm fine. I'm okay. Only a little shaken. Not hurt or damaged or anything. Meg Griffin (EG): Will you be okay? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. up Elsa? I hope I'll be okay after you strike me and Anna. Mac Grimborn: This is like "Tonight We Strike" all over again. Elsa: Who's that? It doesn't matter. Janja: Just come back with us! Elsa: No! You have to go! Princess Anna: No, I know we can fix this together. Ryan Heretic: Anna's right. I hope I can help you with that problem. Elsa: How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me? Tamkaa: Ain't we gonna panic and run? Kristoff: Tamkaa's right, Anna. Princess Anna: No! I'm not leaving without you, Elsa! Elsa: Yes, you are! Ryan Heretic: Elsa, please. I hope you will listen to reason. Thurston: screams Panic and run! Elsa: Look, Ryan. I know you wanted to help me, but you have to go! Cheezie: No way! Not without you. Chungu: I vote we panic and run. uses her ice powers and a giant snowman named Marshmallow appears Ryan Heretic: Maybe I vote that toss us out first, then we panic and run. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Singing scenes